


Dandelions

by panpanpanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apathy, Dandelions, Dreams, Other, Wishes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanpanda/pseuds/panpanpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes clamped shut, hands clutched tight on the little flower; she blows. Tiny whispers escaped her lips as she wishes "I want to be free"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions

A dandelion in hand, she allows her small finger to run through the petals of wild flowers as she continued her way along a faded path. She looks up; the bright glow of the sun caused her to close her young eyes. As the wind blew; she felt its cool hit her cheeks relieving them from the pain the heat brought upon her face. Inhaling and exhaling, she kept her eyes closed, she liked this peace; she really did. Though as soon as she opened her eyes, the clouds have covered the sun, she no longer felt its warmth. Rain soon started to pour and the small dandelion in her hand was almost falling apart. Covering her head with her spare hands; she runs. Runs for shelter; runs for home.

The further she ran, the harder the rain fell, but she still kept that dandelion safe inside her jacket. Reaching the front of her home; it was different from the wild flower field, where it was filled with colours and the vast spaciousness allowed her to be free, floating in the wind like a dandelion fluff. Her home was not wide or spacious, nor did it have flowers or any type of greenery; it was just plain concrete – from top to the bottom; a tiny solid concrete home in the city slums.

Opening their gate, she sees her father slam the door – walking past her without recognition; she sees him carrying a duffel bag and a little suitcase. She stood there for a second – allowing the rain to fall upon to tiny frame. She didn’t know what to feel; was it sadness? Or joy? Was she relieved? Or worried? For the challenges she knew would come their way. Closing her eyes, breathing deeply – in and out; she carries on walking toward their front door. Her mother was in the kitchen holding a cup of hot drink in her hand, as she saw the steam rising against the lowly lit furniture in the kitchen. She stares at her for a couple of seconds – her mother’s eyes were blood red; maybe from crying? She didn’t know - therefore she carried on to her room, closing the door as soon as she got there. Taking the dandelion from her jacket – she frowns; the dandelion has almost fallen apart and its fluff stuck to her shirt.

Opening the window lightly, she was thinking of throwing the dandelion down, though instead she puts it near to her lips, whispers a few words, and blows.

Closing her eyes, hands clutched together, and eyes clamped shut, she whispers “I want to be better; I want to be free…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just random writing, testing out testing testing testing.


End file.
